The present invention relates to a lamp assembly that includes a light source and light reflectors that direct light from the light source.
The lighting industry has sought to establish standard lamp assemblies that take advantage of properties of light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, individual LEDs have not produced enough light to be useful alone and some lamp assemblies have used multiple LEDs to form a useful light beam. The space required for multiple LEDs has tended to make these lamp assemblies application specific and generally not useful as standard lamp assemblies. LED lamp assemblies may use reflectors to spread the light and provide a beam of appropriate directivity.
Recent advances in LED technology have increased the light output of LEDs so that fewer LEDs, or only one LED, are needed to provide sufficient light for some applications. Since fewer LEDs are needed, the space for the LEDs in the lamp assembly is reduced, allowing for greater flexibility in lamp assembly design.